


Sometimes Hufflepuffs Lie

by EindwasGarden



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Rise of the Ieta, The Alem Books
Genre: Alem AU, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor!Aaron, Harry Potter AU, Horcrux Hunting, Hufflepuff!Anne, Hufflepuff!Colin, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a quick retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EindwasGarden/pseuds/EindwasGarden
Summary: The best thing to ever happen to Anne is to let the entire wizarding world think Aaron’s the chosen one.
Relationships: Aaron Vesnii-Meyers/Helu Groi, Anne Robertson/Colin Smith
Kudos: 3





	Sometimes Hufflepuffs Lie

Anne and Colin’s greatest accident was allowing Aaron to follow them on their quest to find the philosopher’s stone. Everyone at Hogwarts was more willing to accept that a thirteen year old Gryffindor snuck around and solved all those puzzles than to imagine two Hufflepuff first years. Aaron was always easier to imagine as a hero than Anne or Colin were.

Aaron helped the following year too when Colin was petrified in the hospital wing and Anne needed someone to help her go down into the chamber of secrets to save Mia, annoying but innocent Mia, from the basilisk. Everyone was more willing to believe Aaron had pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and slayed the basilisk, not Anne. That right there had been Hufflephobic because badgers could be brave like lions if given the chance.

There was also that time in third year where Anne’s godmother Viseal was thought to be helping Trusde and his Death Eaters, and they had to prove her innocence but Prof. Moreau turned into a werewolf and that had been a whole fiasco. Afterwards, Aaron had become the darling in everyone’s eyes when his rich family bought the freedom of Buckbeak and provided the lawyers to clear Viseal’s innocence. 

Then there was that time in fourth year where Aaron’s name had spat out of the goblet and Anne and Colin had spent the entire year trying to keep their friend safe only for Anne to get kidnapped during the last task. That time it had been Aaron who rescued her from Trusde and had also almost been killed by the asshat. It was at that point that rumors started to sprout up that Anne was in love with Aaron for following him everywhere--which was ridiculous really. Anne wasn’t in love with Aaron.

And  _ then _ there was that time in fifth year, when Anne came up with idea for a secret club to piss of Prof. Eindlo, but then Aaron became the head of the club by unanimous vote. Of course that was the year Aaron ran off with Helu Groi to start a jokester business together and then the jig was up because it was Aaron’s last year and Trusde still wanted to kill Anne.

The problem with Aaron wasn’t that everyone thought he was the hero. Anne quite liked that fact. Aaron was the perfect poster for Gryffindor heroism (white, rich, blond, talented, and charming as hell.) He always tried to tell people that it was Anne who’d done all those marvelous things, but that only made people love his humbleness more. No, Aaron was kind and gentle and had a protective streak for his younger Hufflepuff friends. Anne has no problem with Aaron. The problem was that Aaron was gone now and it was just Anne and Colin as they tried to parse through the strange reality they had to face. 

Anne looked over at the boy from her textbook. “Do you have any idea who the Half-Blood prince is?” 

“No.”

“What about Trusde’s inside guy? We both saw him talking to someone under a hood.”

“No clue.”

“Maybe it’s Jjinoi,” Anne offered. Colin threw an eraser at her head. It plonked her left eyebrow. “What she’s always been fishy!”

“Just because she broke up with me in fourth year, doesn’t make her a suspect.”

“She’s a Slytherin and she broke up with you right before I was kidnapped and then disappeared for a month! That’s suspicious.”

”It’s not Jjinoi,” Colin told her. 

“It’s totally her,” Anne decided. “She’s too pretty and she never liked Aaron or I--she’s totally working with Trusde.”

  
“I promise you, Jjinoi isn’t working with Trusde.”

Jjinoi had been working for Trusde.

Colin has moped for days, but that didn’t matter much because they were on the fucking run to destroy all of Trusdes horcruxes. There was the golden birdcage, which Anne had destroyed along with the basilisk, and the keys to the forbidden library, which Viseal had melted in the eighties. Colin and Anne destroyed Jjinoi’s favorite scythe their last run-in with Trusde. That had been a bummer because Colin had lost his girlfriend and Anne had lost her favorite books to the fire. There were two horcruxes left for them to find and they’d already been on the road for four months. Trusde was the sort of bastard that had gone traveling, so they had to go to every tourist trap in the Bahamas to find his cursed Hawaiian shirt and then they had to wear the damn thing for six weeks until Colin figured a way to get the Gryffindor sword back.

They’d tried to get Aaron in on the quest but the bastard was off fucking Helu Groi into the mattress and creating an alliance across all wizardry factions. Everyone thought Aaron was the chosen one and so no one was looking for Anne or Colin besides Trusde and Jjinoi. Aaron sent them shout-outs on the radio and that kept their spirits high.

Those months on the road with Colin had been awkward. In part because it was just the two of them and all they had time for was searching for horcruxes. They were both worried about their families and terrified of what would happen once they got the last horcrux. But more often than not they were holding one another late at night. They’d started sharing a bed in the last couple months of their journey. All they did was lay beside each other, but sometimes their legs would touch or their fingers would tangle with one another, and neither could look the other in the face after moments like that. It was awkward because Anne had been half-in-love with Colin since the first day on the train when he offered to share his chocolate frogs with her.

When they found their fifth horcrux, a golden mask of one of his supporters, they knew it was time to go back to school. They couldn’t get to the last horcrux, Trusde’s beloved pet oryx, unless they were in battle. They called up Aaron and Helu and Mia and Moreau and Viseal and all the other people they’d met along the way because it was time to finish all of this. And the battle had been messy and awful and Anne had spent half of it out of her mind because she was on her period and because people wouldn’t stop shooting at  _ Colin _ . Aaron was a godsend and he showed every bastard in sight what was up. Helu lost an eye, but it was worth it in the end. Prof. Reigic knew exactly how to throw a punch and Prof. Holtz saved their asses more times then they could count. It was Colin, out of them all, who killed the fucking oryx. And then it was over.

Except it wasn’t because Trusde had left his mark on Anne afterall. 

Aaron didn’t want her to go into the woods. Colin begged her to stay. Anne told them she wasn’t going anywhere and when they weren’t looking, she took Jjinoi’s hand and was swept away. And then she was in front of Trusde and his green hair and his golden eyes. And death was the easy part.

She came back even if she hadn’t expected to. And then she finished Trusde because that was the only thing she had left going for her. But she didn’t kill him. Anne wasn’t a Gryffindor or a killer really, so she took his magic, all of it. She splintered it down to the wand core and expelled it into the earth where it belonged. And he became even less of a man, but a man just the same. He couldn’t perform magic, no matter what, and she took his tongue too because his golden lies were too much to bear. He begged her to kill him at that point and Anne refused. It was Jjinoi that did it. Anne wasn’t sure why. Maybe a last moment of loyalty to her former master, perhaps a need for redemption. Jjinoi disappeared after that, so no one would know but her what happened that day. (Anne never told what happened to Jjinoi either; sometimes she could be loyal to her enemies too.)

And so the war was over and they had won. It didn’t feel right. Anne never thought she’d live past thirteen, but things were so much better because she had lived. Many had died. Their bodies covered the grounds. Faces of those she’d loved, those she’d never met, those she never would see again. Fog lay heavy on the grounds. Anne trudged back up to the school and cheers echoed in the castles. Cheers sounded a lot like crying.

Aaron and Colin were both okay, thank gods.

“You lied to me,” Colin said, tears in his eyes. 

He would never be able to forgive her. Anne understood: she died and he would never be able to sleep again. She couldn’t imagine sleeping without him beside her. She was glad she would never have to experience it.

“I’ll never do it again,” she promised. 

She sealed their deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please write a better Harry Potter-Alem crossover pls...


End file.
